fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Crosses Over
The story begins at Satan's Castle. Megatron: Where... Where am I? Satan: You are in my palace. Megatron: Who are you?! Satan: I am Satan, god of evil. Megatron: Satan... I will bring you a lot of villains tonight! Satan: Very good then. THE BLACK HALL- 10:00 PM Megatron: Welcome to the Black Hall. I am Megatron. Listen to me carefully- Enslave Mankind. Destroy Planets. Kill People. Conquer the Galaxy. Rule the Universe. Take over this world. That's our promise. It is adored. Queen Beryl: You are the one who sent us from afar. Megatron: Of course I am! Skeletor: When will we take over? KOMPLEX: Soon, my friend. Soon we will take over the planet. Wayne Cramp: Yes, we will, KOMPLEX! Krulos: When we are done, no more heroes! Megatron: When Satan finally ends humanity over the galaxy! Wrath-Amon: Ssssssssssso what? CATS: All their base will belong to you. Kilokhan: The meat-things will pay for their doing on us. Baron Silas Greenback: As nature decreeds, we will take over! Makuta Teridax: One must not understand ignorance, Megatron. Psy-Crow: I hope those heroes would be dead by now. Hordak: What will we do to enslave?! Megatron: Kill the heroes. That is your mission. Venjix: I will have machines turn against man! Ultron: That is right, my friend. It is despair to those who stand in my way. Jafar: Even evil has affections for love, Megatron. Megatron: You are so happy that you found a love, Jafar. Jafar: Well, yes, I have Maleficent on my side. Satan: SILENCE, You all!!!!! Maleficent: Yes, sire. Count Dregon: Yes, your majesty! Grimlord: Yes, master! Mumm-Ra: Yes, my king? Mon-Star: What are you doing here?! Satan: We must conquer the heroes! Kang the Conqueror: Much as I will conquer the future! Satan: That is right, my fellow villains! Chairface Chippendale: Hope is despair in our world! Cruella DeVil: Devils will ally themselves! Gaston: No-one is cruel like me! Ursula: Not even you, then. Dracula: Then, what is a man? Satan: Look- This is a man! Kill him and drink his blood! Evil Queen: Then I will be fairest of them all! Venger: You're ruining Satan's speech! Satan: Hear my words! Mark them! Despise their poor! M. Bison: Yes! Yes! Satan: Where Gollem licked, leave your bollocks spindling behind this Alp- Dickhead, this time, is up putting gay rights, falling this Fall, concentrating and building a frustrating one's dream... He don't sell slime! "Lick the chalk off this dolphin fungus"- When he hears this, he's such a fool I bought for him for ergo I'll buy, so I get him flies, I get him slush time, I get him sluts, I get him the hard-earned kind! And when, then, we have eaten, in burst I... "Get out, feeding fedine scum!" Doucheland needs to shake the hootings on themselves in slapping mutton! Get a sexter, pot hideout, the big eagle in two ender. What? The man "The Yonin Torcher". He also held King Roneye Esteem, realized Noor, the Ultim who gunked the Chow Steel! Who lead Shama and Fault you the Bigger Idea- Pard, July buller, Thousand other camper, Aurenick wear- The throws in a girly girl and as get Erection, the ice and sprite on with Glastylosis. Teach me Mutigen health, Correct dishonour, and Willy the Target. Dark is lowfear power- Ask Ronaldo Salim- Two Time. The Rice see teh mango pie!!!!!! Graham, those mangoes are dumb- Eff it! The torched Pollock is Carefree! In a Divorce Time, don't see anything pluke their Sirewolf, rule at that pole! LED put in a bean! And look in the scowl of put in a bun, damn it! Angry boy and alien! And lay in a Ranaldo Jutta Jota Radio, and name it dodge plant! Megatron: In part time, eat Hitler! Hitler mama is oyster, and oyster taste nice! Hitler is high!